neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Route 3
Route 3 Neos Star Route 2 Neos Star Route 4 [[Saga 1:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family|'Route 3:The Rebellious Heart! Emergency!']] is the 3rd episode in the series. Short This cause Obiwani to force Zuuki Mishima, to spread rumors about Tergoku's past to the entire school. Tergoku told Ryuji the story about the night when he regained consciousness after the explosion at Hinasuki the Police force of Gao City saw the piece of Jewelry of the Blood Devil lying on the ground as they realize that he kill him... The next day he was sent to court for the charges of hurting and murdering a Blood Devil as his Uncle Grap is disappointed in him as he was sentenced to life in the most powerful prison in the Criminal Underworld, Titania. Plot synopsis Finally arriving in Serpent Viridian Square, Tergoku and Ryuji is cornered by CG Officer Jenny who asks why he is carrying Rito instead of having it on a leash. After explaining, Jenny takes Tergoku and Aguri to the Animal Clinic where Nurse Joy begins treatment on the injured Rito who got stomachs poison. Tasuku, Roxas and Chiaki heard the news from Tergoku explain everything as they enter the Action Zone call "Laser Ring Hill". Before Rito's treatment finishes, however, Tergoku and Ryuji is interrupted by Rinka, the girl who think that Tergoku should be better off making friends with the right crowd but Tergoku acting like a lone wolf. Ryuji ask why is Rinka calling Tergoku a Lone Wolf; Rinka answer that Tergoku is known as "The Lone Wolf King" as any group girls try to chase him; they end up over exhausted themselves within 20 minutes. By then, Rinka vows to stick with Tergoku until he decided to do something better with his life. Ryuji is shock by the fact that Tergoku is pretty popular at the Frontier Planets. Tergoku tell him that back when he was four years old; he try to Assassinate a young Empress life as his first job and got capture by his target force and kill by ones who hire him but... He escape and got a a job as the Empress who he once try to kill servant due to his Combat Capabilities. Follow by him working at the Harpiua Royal Academy in which he soon became a Student there actually shot up his reputation with the female students... And, for the fact that he also became a member of the Academy Student Council at his age make him the most eligible bachelor in the Outside World. After less than a week after Babaloon's demise and hearing his father death... Tergoku meet up with his father old Rival... King Yomi and announced that he is not plan on ruling the Galaxy for the Krityio Nation nor the Shadow Hound Tribes as he plan on disbanding and rebuilding all Space Governments in which Reformations and new Alliances are form. Tasuku, Chiaki and Roxas sigh knowing that they manage a lot of luck with the last Zone as they enter the next Zone name Meteor Fall as Roxas wondering that he should hang with Tergoku and Aguri as they continue collecting. The Nurse informed Tergoku that Rito is going to be okay... Rinka is wondering about why's Tergoku here as he tell her that he decided to represent the Nations that decided to cast off the secrets of the past in the upcoming Survival Tournament as the Refugees Ships from a Dozen and a half quadrant Tergoku visited in the past are gathering at The Anicent Quadrants surrounding Fobra. The Animal Clinic is then attacked by Jessie, James, and their talking Mouse, members of the Shadow Den Hall, seeking to steal all of the infirm Animal. Tergoku and Rinka Double Team the two bandits as the Mouse use a Symbol Arts known as "Neos Clone" but Tergoku counter with "Slip" and "Dragon Pulse" as the Bandit launch a straightforward attack at them but, before Tergoku and Rinka counterattack; James unleashed a Smokescreen on them as they escaped to the back rooms. Ryuji wondering why Rinka is staying with her and, the nurse tell Rinka's backstory as he had have enough on the whole dramatic Backstories... She explain that Rinka's mother was once a heiress to a Pride of Alien Lions until a mysterious man show up as she nurse him back to health... Aftermath Shortly after Rinka's mother gave birth to her they both were thrown out on the street and force to live with her father but... Due to an unfortunate accident when her mother was killed; she don't even want anything to do with her father. Tergoku, Rito and the Animal Clinic many Voltage Hounds manage to defeat the Shadow Den Hall by shocking them using joint Lighthing Arts, sending them "flying" into the sky for the first time. After the battle as Tergoku, Ryuji and Rito left; Tergoku felt sorry for Rinka since he know what it feel like to fight alone without any parents just to survive and as Rinka to live with him. Battle Tergoku, Aguri and Ryuji vs Mad Eye-7:30 Tasuku, Chiaki and Roxas vs White Crest Raptor-5:00 Tergoku, Aguri, Rinka and Ryuji vs 3 Psychic Graudas-6:00 Appearances * Tergoku * Solaria * Yuri * Rinka * Ryuji * Tasuku * Aguri * Chiaki * Roxas * Maimi * Rito Notes & trivia * Honor of Pokemon Emergency. * First use of the Action Zones. * Skit names on the End Credits. * Yuri broke the forth wall in the Aftermath. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family